When the Sun Goes Down
by Troth
Summary: Spectra and Gus have barely escaped King Zenoheld's with their lives. But it's not over yet. They'll have to fight for their lives against an insane psychopath and stop King Zenoheld's plan. But will Gus be able to live to see the end of it? Sequel to Prison Days
1. Chapter 1: Safe?

Hello guys! Troth here. Before reading this, you must read my other story: Prison Days. You'll understand better if you do. And to all of those who have, please enjoy :)

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" exclaimed Dan. It was early in the morning, and Keith was discovered missing. They had checked where the Destroyer was kept, only to find that it too was gone. Everyone was on the edge, and Keith's disappearance had made it worse. The only one who wasn't as worried as the others was Keith's sister, Mira. She already knew where he was heading, and before he left, he asked her to not say anything. Mira bit her lip. Even if she wasn't as worried as the others, she couldn't help but wonder what was taking Keith so long.  
"Guys, look!" Marucho pointed at the screen. It showed one of the Vexos's ships heading towards them. Mira was shocked. Had they defeated her brother and come for them? The ship went out of the camera's sight,and a thud could be heard on the roof. "Looks like it landed." They all made their way to the roof, being cautious. They slowly approached the ship but nothing happened. When they were close to it, the top suddenly opened.  
"Could use your help, here." chuckled Keith weakly. Everyone gasped and climbed up the ship. They asked him millions of questions but stopped immediately when Mira placed her hand on Keith's bleeding shoulder.  
"You're hurt." Keith sighed.  
"I'm not the one who needs the medical attention the most." He pointed to the seat next to him, which was taken by Keith's loyal servant, Gus Grav. His breathing was slowed, and he was unconsciousness. "Marucho, please help him." Keith begged. "They drugged him up, he could die any minute." Marucho pressed a red button on his watch, which was most likely to signal for help.  
"How did you get this?" questioned Mira, still not over Keith's shoulder.  
"It's a bullet wound - stop pressing it! Ow." Mira took her hand off his shoulder and helped him off the ship. Just as Keith was about to try and get Gus off, Marucho's nurses appeared, taking over.  
"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Marucho reassured, pushing his glasses up. "I've got the best of the best."  
"That's great-" Keith stumbled, but Dan caught him in time.  
"Looks like you could also use a doctor."

* * *

"Oh, you're awake!" Gus blinked and realized he was in a bed. In front of him was a woman with white clothes and a clip board. He was dumbfounded to why he was there and couldn't remember what had happened. "You're covered in blood." She wiped some blood off his cheek, and he remembered everything.  
"This isn't mine. It's Nero's." He pushed her hand away and rubbed it away himself.  
"Um, I'll go inform Master Marucho that you're awake." She scampered out of the room leaving Gus alone. Gus sadly looked at the blood on his hand and was surprised when he saw a tear drop on it. A few more followed, and then he couldn't hold it in anymore. He continued to wipe tear after tear in order to avoid embarrassment if someone walked in. Gus quickly jumped off the bed, but he wasn't fully recovered and fell to the floor, taking down a cart next to him. He silently cursed to himself, as the needles and medicines fell on top of him. I'll never be able to take down Zenoheld in this shape, Gus thought angrily. The door opened up, and Marucho and Mira walked in.  
"Gus!" exclaimed Mira. She ran over to his side, wondering what had happened.  
"I'm," gasped Gus. Was his vision becoming blurry? "Fine." Mira tried to help him up, but Gus pulled away. The fact that Spectra had brought them there showed that he trusted them, but...that didn't mean Gus did. "I said I'm fine," he said coldly. Marucho and Mira exchanged nervous glances, but nothing else was said. Gus rubbed his eyes and his vision returned to somewhat normal. He put his hand against the bed and pulled himself up with a struggle. "Where is - "  
"Keith? He's in the other room. Come on, let's go see him." Mira took his hand, gave him a reassuring squeeze, and led him, with Marucho following behind. All Gus could think about what was his master's state, worried that the worst possible thing had happened. "Keith, look! Gus is awake." Keith was in the middle of putting his shirt back on when they walked in. Gus could see the bandages wrapped around his shoulder. He began to feel sick.  
"Master Spectra, how do you feel?" he asked, concerned. Keith eyed him then chuckled.  
"Please call me Keith. And I'm far more concerned about you...why aren't you looking my direction...?" Keith suddenly placed his two fingers on one of Gus's eyes and examined his face. "How's your vision?" Gus didn't want to worry him so faked a chuckle and pushed his hand away softly.  
"My vision is fine." Keith wasn't convinced, but he decided that he would deal with it later.  
"You both must be starving! Let's go eat!" said Mira, interrupting. Keith followed Mira out, and stopped when Gus didn't follow.  
"You coming?" Keith asked, suspiciously.  
"I-I'll be out in a sec.." Gus stammered. Keith sighed and left. Gus rubbed his eyes again but his vision was still blurred. "My sight...damn..." How much longer did he have until he lost his vision?

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're functioning normally." Professor Clay. King Zenoheld sneered at him.  
"Shut up," he was still displeased that his prisoner had escaped. "This idea of yours is crazy." Professor Clay smiled.  
"No, it's HE who is crazy. I think he'll do just fine." They stopped at a cage cell and unlocked it. "Come on out, Prince Hydron. Your father has a very important mission for you." A weak and tired teenager emerged from the shadows smiling at them.  
"My father? A mission? Oh father! I won't fail you." Hydron threw his arms around the King's neck. The King responded by pushing him away and said, "You better not, or we'll do our experiments on YOU." The King marches away leaving the Professor and his son alone.  
"For this mission, I need you to kill the brawlers." Hydron smiled become bigger.  
"If I accomplish this, do you think father will love me again?" Professor Clay nodded, and Hydron began to laugh.  
"Give me your deadliest weapons! I'll bring back all of their heads!"


	2. Chapter 2: Vision

Hey guys! You didn't think I bailed out did ya? Well anyway, can you believe it? Pozagee, one of my favorite authors!, is following my story! I'm so happy! Now, anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's twists.

* * *

"Well, it looks like I can fix your vision," Marucho stated as he removed the machine from Gus's eyes, "but the blood tests from before gave me...well, horrific results." Gus became alarmed and took a moment to take it in.

"What do you mean?" He asked, after a while. Marucho looked at his feet, stalling. "...Marucho?" He cleared his throat.  
"I'm not sure you're even going to be alive next week." He said, his voice faltering. Gus's heart sank, and examined to young boy's face, hoping that he was lying.  
"H-How can you even know that?" Gus said, accusingly.  
"We took blood tests when you came, because Keith said the had drugged you up. My doctors tried to help you, but there's too much drugs in your system. I can't think of any solution to save you." He began to choke up and left. Even if he wasn't close to him, no one deserved to die so young. Gus, after a long time, let out a forced laugh. There was no point of his master saving him from the King. It seemed as if he was going to die anyway, but he wanted more time with his master...his friend.  
"Damn it!" Gus hit the wall behind him sulked to the floor. As he buried his face into his hands, he realized Marucho still had to fix his eyes. Gus wanted to spend his final days being able to actually see his master. Right on time, Marucho walked back in and cleared his throat.  
"Sorry about that," he whispered. "Let's fix your eyes."

* * *

Most of the brawlers were in the living room. The T.V. was on, but no one but Keith was watching. Marucho joined everyone and sat next to Dan. On the T.V. a boy was meeting up with his best friend. Where was Gus? He wanted to make sure he was fine (and to figure out what exactly happened to his vision). Keith turned his attention to Marucho since he was the last to join.  
"Marucho, have you seen Gus? I want to talk to him" Marucho stiffened up. He wondered if he should tell Keith about Gus's possible death. As much as he wanted to, he decided finally he would leave that up to Gus.  
"Yeah, but he's busy at the moment. You should probably wait until he comes here." Marucho returned his attention to the conversation Dan was having with Shun and Ace. Keith shrugged it off and changed the channel. It was the news. Apparently a psychopath had recently murdered a family, and he was now in custody. _Earth can be better dark sometimes_, Keith thought to himself.  
A high-pitch scream made it's way to the living room. Everyone immediately jumped up and turned to the direction of it. Mira her hand over her mouth, and she trembled. Keith ran to her and followed the direction she was pointing at. There on the floor was a lifeless body with knife jabber in the back.  
"Baron, he's-"  
"He's dead." Mira's tears came out, and she cried out why. Ace went to his side, pale.  
"Who could have done this...?" whispered Runo. Ace gritted his teeth.  
"Who's the only one not here? Isn't it obvious?" Ace was practically screamed. "It was that damn Gus!" Keith grabbed Ace the collar of his shirt.  
"How could you even suggest that?! In his current state, Baron could have easily defeated him!"  
"That proves nothing! Marucho healed him!" Marucho glared at Ace and spoke up.  
"That's impossible, Ace! A while ago I repaired his eyes, and he's not supposed to move for a while!" So there was something wrong with his vision. Ace managed to escape Keith's grip.  
"Then who?" Tears fell off his face. "Who did this?!" A laugh echoed across the hall.  
"Well who ever did, is still here," growled Shun. Keith suddenly realized something.  
"Marucho!" Keith faced him. "Where's Gus? He's alone isn't he?" Marucho gasped and ran in the direction Gus was with Keith following behind.

* * *

It was dark, everything! Gus sighed, wondering how much longer it would last. He had bandages wrapped around his eyes, informed not to remove it until Marucho told him to. Gus heard the sound of feet entering the room.  
"Marucho, can I remove these bandages now?" He asked. When he received no answer, Gus was alarmed. "Who's there?!" Someone grabbed the bandages and pulled it off of him. It was just a huge bright light which hurt. When his vision cleared his saw a knife pointed towards him.  
"Hydron...?"

* * *

please review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Priorities

**Hey guys! I meant to post this chapter before Friday, but I had a bit of writers block. Thank you Aubrie1234, Pozagee, and werehogdog for following and reviewing my story! Werehogdog you always seem to be reviewing my stories so thank you so much! Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ~**

* * *

"Hello, Gus," Hydron waved around the knife, "long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Gus snarled. He wasn't aware that the Prince did any of the dirty work. Hydron laughed and rested the tip of the knife on Gus's cheek.  
"Isn't it obvious," he said, with a tsk. "I've come to eliminate you and your friends...don't give me that look." Hydron said sharply, cutting Gus's cheek. Gus took the chance and kicked him in the chest. Hydron fell to the floor with an OOF! Gus turned around and grabbed a syringe. But, when he turned around no one was there. Gus dropped the syringe and checked outside the halls. Nothing. Was it possible...that he just imagined it all...? He touched his check lightly and wiped off some blood. No, Hydron really was there.  
"Gus!" Keith and Marucho surrounded him. Keith grabbed Gus by the shoulders. "Why is your cheek cut? Were you attacked?"  
"Y-Yeah," stammered Gus. "I think so." It was still surprising. Marucho cleared his throat.  
"Come on, we have to get back to the others. Before someone else dies..." Gus was shocked.  
"Someone else? Who died?"  
"Baron. Ace thinks you killed him so um be prepared for that." Gus looked back, expecting to see Hydron chasing after them. The hall behind him was dark, with the only lights coming from the room he was in.  
"I saw," Gus began, catching their attention, "Hydron."  
"Gus, why would the prince be here?"  
"I saw him." Gus insisted. Marucho and Keith gave each other a look, obviously not believing him. They met up with the others, and Ace met them with hostility.  
"Back off, Ace." Dan said, lightly pushing him away.  
"You can't honestly be defending the killer," scoffed Ace. Gus was done with the bullshit.  
"Are you an idiot?" Gus called him out. Ace glared at him. "Besides the fact that my eyes were being fixed, what would be my reason?" Gus took a seat on the couch and pondered over Hydron's appearance. Someone tapped on his shoulder, and Gus saw that it was Marucho. He nodded his head towards Keith. Gus mouthed 'later'. Marucho's watch made a 'Beep' noise', and he pressed the middle. Kato's, Marucho's butler, faced appeared in a hologram.  
"Master Marucho, it seems as if someone has harmed the computer." Marucho's eyes widened.  
"Kato, what do you mean?" Kato's face disappeared, and Marucho's computer was shown, damaged with two axes. "Kato, you need to get all the workers and get out of here!" Marucho ordered. Kati's face appeared again, and he nodded.  
"And I advise for you to do the same as well, Master Marucho. The hologram disappeared.  
"What's best is that we stick together." Shun said. The girls in the room nodded.  
"Y-Yeah, but shouldn't we have some sort of p-protection?" whimpered Julie.  
"No need!" exclaimed Dan, acting macho. He activated his gauntlet and swung it around. "There's only one killer! So don't worry about it, ok?" Gus turned around and studied Dan.  
"Well you're awfully perky for someone who's friend was murdered."  
"Gus..!" Keith exclaimed. Dan sadly smiled and deactivated his gauntlet.  
"Well, that's not true. I can't believe he's gone, and he always brightened thing around here. But I can't sit around and mope. I just have to make sure no one else gets hurt...and maybe get revenge if I can." Gus thought over Dan's words and half grinned.  
"You're interesting, Dan." was all he said. _Maybe he could help out Dan, not just his master. _Shun cleared his throat.  
"We should get going now."  
In the dark, where they couldn't see, the knife was pulled out of Baron's body, and Hydron scurried off, mumbling to himself, 'father will love me,' over and over again.  
Alice turned to the darkness, shivering. Did she...hear someone whispering? Julie tapped on her, and Alice realized they were leaving.  
Dan, Shun, and Ace took the lead. The girls, with the exception of Mira (since she insisted on being with her brother), were in the middle. Gus (he knew he would be able to catch up to their speed in the front), Keith (he wanted to keep an eye on Gus), Mira (she always worried about her brother),and Marucho (He was concerned for Gus) were in the back. Everyone who had a gauntlet (Gus had now been given back his) activated it and left the room.

* * *

"The power just went out."  
"So we can't use the elevator?"  
"Exactly. We need to take the stairs."  
"I think I hear something."  
"Don't worry, Runo, he can't take is all at once."  
"Ever think there's more than one?"  
"Don't say that, Ace!"  
"Guys, we need to focus." Everyone stopped talking, and nodded at Keith.  
"The stairs are over there," Marucho pointed out. Dan went ahead, but he tripped over a string. As Dan get up, Runo screamed,  
"Dan look out!" And the axe made contact with him.

* * *

Please review and check out my other story Enemies and Not (I'll update it soon) :)


	4. Chapter 4: Collapse

_Dan went ahead, but he tripped over a string. As Dan got up, Runo screamed,  
"Dan look out!" And the axe made contact with him._

* * *

The axe cut deeply into Dan's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Behind him another axe went towards him. Shun made it in time and tackled him to the ground. The two axes dangled in the air, rocking back and forth. Shun got off of Dan and checked his wound.  
"Dan!" When she tried to get to him Dan exclaimed, "Stay back! There could be other traps." Dan was breathing fast and tried to focus on something else besides the pain. Gus frowned and made his way towards them, despite Dan's warning. He examined Dan's shoulder and ripped off a large piece of his sleeve and tied it tightly around Dan's wound.  
"That should stop the bleeding," muttered Gus. Dan said nothing for a while, surprised.  
"Um, er, thanks." Dan said turning away. Gus stood up and yanked one of the axes out of the air. No doubt this had to be Hydron's doing, even if his master didn't believe him. Marucho led the way, with Gus right behind him. Keith stood by his side and whispered, "Gus, don't strain yourself."  
"I'm alright, Master Spe - I mean Keith." Above them, the light kept going dim and back, over and over. "That's our killer." Mira winced when Gus said it. Everyone was frightened, even though the guys wouldn't show it. Gus knew that it was only Hydron, and that as long as they paid attention to their surroundings, they would be ok. Gus glanced at Dan's wound. He had decided he would help Dan, but it hadn't started off so great. The ground began to shake and pieces of the roof fell off.  
"Wh-What's going on?" exclaimed Mira.  
"It's starting!" A voice in the darkness said. Hydron came out of the shadows with a knife in his hand.  
"What's starting?" shouted Dan. Hydron laughed and came closer.  
"What's starting? The end of your world! But we'll start with you guys!" Cracks appeared on the ground and split! Everyone grabbed on to one another. Keith reached out for Gus, but- "Oh no! You're coming with me." Hydron grabbed Gus's arm and the ground below them collapsed.  
"No!"shouted Keith.  
The two boys then fell into the darkness.  
_No, no, no! I'm supposed to stay with Keith! _But Keith and the others disappeared out of Gus's sight. He let his arm, which was reaching out, rest. This is the end.

* * *

"20% of the building is destroyed." announced Clay. Zenoheld looked pleased.  
"Good, good. Once we get rid of all of them, we can continue with our plan." Clay seemed worried, though.  
"My King, what if Prince Hydron was caught in the blast...?" Zenoheld scowled.  
"As if I care."

* * *

Please review and check out my other story Tarnished :)


	5. Chapter 5: Another Threat

"There's no way out, no way out!" Hydron kept clawing at the rocks, hyperventilating. Everything seem to be closing in on him. Hydron could barely see, but he knew his nails were bleeding. Hydron tried to walk around, but he tripped over something. Hydron tried to feel around the ground, and his hand felt a body. "I'm trapped with a dead body!" screeched Hydron. The body groaned. "W-Who are you?" whispered Hydron. He felt a great pain in his chest, and he was thrown back.  
"What do you mean who am I?" it shouted. "You grabbed me when the ground collapsed!" An orange light lit up the room. Gus held up his gauntlet and looked around. What had happened to Keith and the others?  
"We can't escape!" Hydron cried out. "The rocks are blocking the exits." Gus sighed. Apparently the prince did not see the obvious. The sword came out of Gus's gauntlet. Gus easily sliced the rocks out if his way until he found himself in another hall. "P-Please don't leave me!" Hydron bumped into Gus, since it was still too dark to see. On the impact, Gus suddenly coughed violently. He put his hand to his mouth until the coughing stopped. When he pulled it away Gus realized there was blood on his hand and quickly wiped it on his pants. He had to find the others. "Are you alright?" Gus slapped Hydron's hand away.  
Oh how the Prince's tone had changed once the tables were turned. Hadn't he tried to kill him before?  
"Don't touch me, you murderer." Gus continued to walk down the hall. Hydron was following him, but he kept a huge distance between them. The ground shook again, but very lightly. _What's going on_, wondered Gus.

* * *

"The brawlers are somewhere in this building," Professor Clay said. There were many guards on top of the roof waiting for their orders. "Find them and eliminate every single one of them. Dismiss!" The guards let out a cry and entered the building. The King smirked. For once, it seemed like things would actually go according to plan. "What if Hydron's killed by one of them?"  
"Better off for me. I have no use for him."

* * *

"Keith stop it! You can't go down there!" Mira and Dan were holding back Keith. "It's too dangerous!"  
"But Gus is down there! I can't abandon him."  
"We'll find another way!" Marucho stared at the hole worried.  
"In his condition, who knows how long he'll last." Marucho said aloud without realizing it. Keith glared at him and broke out of their grasp. He grabbed Marucho by the shoulders.  
"What do you mean?" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Marucho suddenly became aware of what he said. Well, he couldn't just say nothing was wrong. And he was concerned for Gus's sake. Keith had to find out sooner or later so why not now?  
"I-I had checked his blood tests before all of this happened, and it showed he didn't have much left to live. There's too many drugs in his system for me to help out!" Keith's face became pale. _That idiot, why didn't he tell me?_ Before Keith could say anything else, Mira held a finger to her lips.  
"Do you hear that?" she whispered. Ace noticed it as well.  
"It sounds like...stomping." Shun became alarmed.  
"Whatever it is, we should leave now!"

* * *

"Gus, we've been walking for a while. Can't we stop and rest?" begged Hydron. Gus didn't know why Hydron insisted on talking to him. He was lucky he hadn't slit his throat yet.  
"You're welcome to stop and die. I have no interest in you." Gus growled. Hydron kept quiet. These halls seemed to last forever. It was getting harder and harder to walk. He began to stagger, and he leaned against the wall for support. When he thought he could walk again, he collapsed to the floor. Hydron's worried face filled Gus's vision. Hydron placed his hand on Gus's arm...and removed his gauntlet. Hydron's face became devious.  
"Well, looks like the tables have turned yet again." Hydron hovered the gauntlet on top of Gus's neck. "Oh Gus, you don't look well. Are you in pain? Need me to help?" Gus couldn't find a way out of this. He merely closed his eyes and waited for it. "How pathetic."  
Suddenly someone grabbed Hydron from the neck and pulled him back. "W-What are you doing?" exclaimed Hydron. He was thrown aside. Hydron hurriedly stood back up. When he saw who it was, he ran away as fast as he could, dropping Gus's gauntlet.  
"Jeesh, you can never stay out of trouble can you." said an all too familiar voice. Gus opened his eyes and gasped.  
"Nero? But you're dead!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! I've brought someone back from the dead! If you guys don't know who Nero, check out the story before this: Prison days  
Please leave a review and check out my other story: Tarnished. I think you guys will like it :)


End file.
